


The one where Aurora is an abusive wife and Philip falls in love with Diaval

by tryskelyon (Erwan_O_Dannan)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, i didnt like the movie so messing around with the characters is my revenge for two wasted hours, i make humour but theres nothing funny about domestic abuse, pls keep in mind im not a native english speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/tryskelyon
Summary: Everything seems to be fine for everyone, but maybe not everything is okay in Aurora's et Philip's queendom.TW : not graphic, only implied domestic abuse.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	The one where Aurora is an abusive wife and Philip falls in love with Diaval

Once upon a time. Well, it is more once upon a third time but whatever. Prince, King now, Philip was finally with Aurora, (happily) wed and living (the best of) their lives is his castle. Inhabitants of the Land as well as Ulrich Kingdom's were living in peace, and Maleficent spent more and more time learning more about her people. As the years passed, you could see a child running through the corridors, and occasionally knocking down some fourniture, or being knocked down by it. She, because the kid was a girl, really loved being outside, to her parents' delight. Or maybe not.

Although the King was for peaceful solutions, he had a lot of bruises on his arms or legs, sometimes even on his face but he did everything to hide it. Everyone just assumed he was training hard in self defense, and therefore was very bad at it. But there was just one problem. The King never went to his General Percival to have this kind of training, nor anybody did see him in the training court.

Queen Aurora had been a naive woman, but she - thanks oh god because she was very dumb - learned one things or two from Queen Ingrith the Psychopath. The ruler was now a fierce lady, and surprisingly a good motivator and knew how to make speeches that could wow a whole population. Her husband and she were ruling the kingdom with a kind heart and soft hands, but as time passed, she was more and more in charge. Philip took a step down from the political and social scene, and occupied himself with the education of the little Princess.

The first time she hit him, it was after a heated argument about something stupid. She slapped him in the face, before realizing what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't, I, I'm so so sorry Philip, it will never happen again," she cried while hugging the King tightly.

He did not say a word, too chocked by what just happened. He just hugged her back, and the day after, everything was back to normal.

Except that nothing was back to normal. It happened again ; same story, same excuse, same reconciliation ; and again, again, again, until it was almost everyday that she would hit him for whatever reason she could find. Their daughter did not say a thing why her father was afraid of her mom, why he kept hiding from her, why there were bruises on his face, why sometimes he slept with his daughter.

The dream turned to a nightmare, and now Philip could not see the end of the storm of violence his wife had placed upon him. Nobody seemed to understand what he was going through, and he could tell nobody because of his shame. Who would trust a King which is being hit by his own spouse ?

One day Aurora's birthday came. There was a enormous party, and every living being was invited, from all over the kingdom. Maleficent helped to decorate the place, which was in the Moor because the castle was not big enough. Long and large tables were laid on the grass, under benches to sit on, and with beautiful white tablecloth with flower patterns on them.

King Philip was afraid that he will be hurt again, but Queen Aurora was surprisingly gently and nice with him, so he allowed himself to be happy for one day. He came to the feast at Aurora's arm, smiling and ignoring the pain in his right leg every time he moved.

"Smile, shake hands, be polite," he kept repeating in his mind, as a mantra to forget that his wife's eyes upon him were making him shake a little.

He found himself between Aurora and Diaval which was in his human form at the table, as it was polite to, he engaged a dialogue with the crow.

"So, how's life in the Moor ?"

"Quite the same, but now Mistress have a lot more to do," replied the servitor, knowing how to room a conversation.

"With her kin ?"

"Yes, she found that educating children was a thing she likes, among helping others too. We often go on patrol along the other borders, we never know."

"Yes, we never know..."

A blank space was left, but the crow quickly filled it, and then they just talked, talked and talked. The meals went back and forth, until it was time for the cake.

As Aurora finished to cut the first piece, she turned to the King, and kissed him, biting his bottom lip hard. He could taste blood in his mouth, and she whispered to him :

"You're mine," after sitting back and eating her piece of cake.

Philip also sat down, but fear was almost visible on his face. He met Diaval's eyes, and he knew that the human-crow had seen his feelings, but he did not make any comment, and the King was grateful for that. Putting a smile back on, he began a conversation with the fairy that was in front of him, about the weather and such things.

Maleficent's servant could not not to look at Philip. He believed what he saw, and that could not be anywhere good. He notices how sometime the King would hiss a little when he would move his back, or take back his hand when someone touched it by accident. He also had difficulties to sustain eye contact for long, and did not had his "royal" posture when he tough nobody was looking.

Diaval was lost in his mind, and determined to figure out what was wrong in the royal family.


End file.
